


You Make Me Crazy

by leehwi



Series: One-Shots [3]
Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Smut, jinhongseok, lots of emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leehwi/pseuds/leehwi
Summary: Simple fact: Hongseok and Jinho drive each other crazy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for some reason, every time I write Jinhongseok, they end up super emotional.  
> anyways, this was requested by brujsedbones, I hope you like it!  
> (It's super long for some reason)  
> Oh, and this is unedited because I wrote most of it on my phone, so if you see any mistakes, please let me know! :)

There was a fine line between productive and overworked and Jo Jinho pushed that line every time. He worked harder and harder every day, until he stumbled into bed at two am. His legs shook and his head hurt and he was always out of breath. He danced so much, he sang so much and he had spent so many hours in front of the keyboard and computer and he was getting so tired. The entire time he worked, he felt eyes on him.

He knew that Hongseok watched over everyone, like he was supposed to, but Jinho sometimes felt like he received special attention from the younger member. When they were training, he was always right behind him, when they were filming their Pentagon Maker program, Hongseok was all but breathing down Jinho's neck. Even now, having debuted a week ago, he felt the presence of the chestnut skinned man.

They worked harder than ever, now that they were officially debuted and everyone was beginning to feel the effects of that, their bodies left sore and their hearts filled with the love of their fans. It was heavy but more than worth their efforts. Hwitaek had already started on their second album and what time wasn't spent on stage or in the practice room, he spent in the recording studio, hard at work composing.

Jinho felt sorry for him, but he was also in awe of him, as he felt like Pentagon had the best leader in Korea. He was always supportive and during broadcasts or interviews, he encouraged the other members, trying to help them express themselves for their fans. On top of that he managed to be an insanely good singer and dancer, it left tiny bitter feelings in Jinho sometimes, but he never voiced them.

"Hyung," he was suddenly aware of a chin on his head and he didn't have to look up to know who it was. 

"Shinwon," he said in response, reaching around to pat the younger member's butt.

Shinwon let out a breath, ruffling Jinho's hair, he felt large hands rest on his shoulders and he felt that perhaps the younger was having some issues. He frowned slightly and shrugged the tall boy off him, so he could turn to look up at him.

"What's wrong, Shinwon-ah?" He asked, concern creasing his eyebrows. He knew that Shinwon was sensitive and he could be upset about anything, but he was in the middle of working, body bent over the keyboard and mind still racing with potential lyrics, being interrupted could sometimes be frustrating.

"It's not me," Shinwon pouted and for a split second, the idea of someone hurting one of his boys made Jinho flare up with anger, but Shinwon quickly followed up his first sentence. "It's you, hyung. I hate seeing my favorite hyung overworked and tired."

Jinho rolled his eyes, what a brat Shinwon could be. "Don't worry about me, this is work that needs to be done."

"But it doesn't need to be done now. Come on," he nagged, beginning to tug on Jinho's arm. "Come drink with Yan An and I, you know we're fun to drink with."

Jinho sighed heavily and checked his phone, jolting in surprise when he saw that it was almost 11pm. Last he knew, it was 7pm. He wasn't nearly as tired as he usually was at 11:00, so what harm would a few drinks do? He looked up at Shinwon, who was giving him that cute pouty face he always gave and he eventually agreed.

Yan An was already waiting in the kitchen, bottle in hand, chatting with Changgu who seemed to turn up his nose at the alcohol. "I need sleep," Jinho heard him protest and decided to cut in.

"You'll sleep like an angel after your third glass," he assured, joining them at the table, folding his hands in front of him. He knew that Changgu valued his rest, but apart of him felt like they all could use a drink at this point.

He could tell that the vocalist was contemplating staying, but in the end he declined and disappeared into the room he shared with Yan An, who seemed unfazed and poured himself a glass.

"To our mat-hyung's health," Yan An chirped, making Jinho laugh.

"And what about your health?"

Shinwon seemed to lean in conspiratorially. "We're not as overworked as you, hyung, you really should take better care of yourself."

Jinho wanted to reach over and slap the kid, how dare he invalidate his own efforts? "You think I'm the only one who's been giving it my all? Don't pretend like you're not exhausted or like you haven't done a good job, both of you have put in more than any of us could've asked from you, all for the sake of our group. Your health is just as important as mine," he sighed, downing his drink before staring at the glass. "Although in terms of health, maybe this wasn't the best idea."

They laughed quietly and filled their glasses again, as their minds muddled with the effects of the alcohol, they didn't lose their manners and remained conscious of the other members who were trying to sleep, namely Hwitaek and the maknaes, who always got sent to bed a bit earlier than the older members. That didn't always mean that they were asleep, in fact Wooseok and Yuto usually weren't and were most likely awake and chatting.

The conversation remained light and casual until Yan An cleared his throat slightly and leaned in, whispering. "I have a secret," this drew the attention of Shinwon, who was staring at the bottle, as if willing it to be empty already, so as to convince himself not to drink more and Jinho, who was tapping a finger absentmindedly on the tabletop, humming slightly.

They were all quite tipsy at this point and they weren't sure there was much of a chance of turning back, now that Yan An had started himself on this path, he couldn't unexpose his secret after this.

"I like..." he swallowed thickly, visibly working through the words. "I like Changgu-hyung."

Jinho nodded and murmured back. "We all do, he's nice and-" he was cut off by Yan An's hand over his mouth.

"Shhh, not like that," he shook his head. "I  _ really _ like Changgu-hyung. I wanna..." he drifted off.

"What?" Shinwon's eyes narrowed, genuine curiosity painted on his face.

Yan An seemed to burn with sudden embarrassment, his face beginning to turn red, and not just from the alcohol. "I wanna touch his butt. And kiss him. And hold him. And let him touch my...other places," he ended with a shrug, as if it suddenly didn't matter.

Jinho wanted to laugh, embarrassed Yan An was adorable, but embarrassed Yan An talking about his crush was somehow endearing and reminded Jinho of a version of his past self. He remembered the days when he was lonely and his heart was wild and open and jumped at the first face that smiled at him. He remembered how easy it was for him to fall in love and how easy it was for him to hurt because of it.

Ignoring the current pain in his chest, Jinho leaned forwards and covered Yan An's hand with his own. "It's okay," he gave him a little smile. "You don't need to be ashamed."

"I'm not!" Yan An declared, frowning. "I'm not ashamed. I like Changgu-hyung. Just not...Yeo One. They're different, you know. You may not see it, but I do. I notice," he grumbled.

The two older boys at the table exchanged a look before leaning closer. Yan An noticed their expressions and he gave them a sheepish grin. He let out a quiet giggle. "I should, shouldn't I?" He murmured.

"We didn't say anything," Shinwon mused.

"Still," an impulsive smirk appeared on Yan An's face. "But only if...Jinho-hyung does it first."

Jinho's eyebrows shot up his forehead and he stared at Yan An for all of five seconds before spluttering. "Does what?"

A snicker passed Shinwon's lips as he rolled his eyes. "Obviously, go to Hongseok-hyung. Touch his butt, kiss him."

His heart caught in his throat at the words and he felt his stomach do a flip flopping motion. He wasn't sure if he heard Shinwon right, but he wanted to laugh or cry and he wasn't sure which, he was too drunk to sort between his feelings and decipher them. "Um, no...don't be absurd," he scoffed.  _ What a ridiculous notion! Me, liking Hongseok, it's silly...right?  _ He thought _. _

Both Yan An and Shinwon suddenly voiced objections, one of them insisting he "Go! Now!" and the other whining "Hyuuuuuung". Jinho motioned for them to be quiet, pressing a finger to his lips at their protests.

"You're boring," Shinwon groaned. "And you're keeping Yan An from being able to let Changgu touch his...places," he snorted as Yan An complained and swatted at him. "No, but really, please tell me you're not seriously denying it. We all know you want him."

The oldest at the table coughed slightly and reached for the soju. "I think you're full of crap and shouldn't make assumptions about people. Let's just drink."

As they continued drinking in silence, the quiet seemed to grow thicker with their thoughts and Shinwon's glances at the other two. If Shinwon wanted it, it was probably mischievous, he was always up to no good, trying to stir up drama. Before they knew it, they were all giggling and shoving each other off to their respective rooms, Yan An creeping silently into his room, trying not to wake the roommate whom he'd just confessed to having a crush on. Shinwon seemed to give approximately zero fucks about how well Hyunggu slept and he nearly crashed into the door to open it, before marching to bed.

Jinho himself merely slipped into his empty room and climbed into bed, he lay down and blinked up at the ceiling. He had no roommate, so he had no one to try to be quiet for, but he also had no one waiting for him, he didn't have the sound of another's breathing to lull him to sleep. This normally didn't bother him but something was different about tonight, the room didn't just leave him alone, it left him lonely. He was usually okay with this, but now something felt like it was missing, or someone. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to sleep, but he kept expecting to feel or hear someone. He found that he didn't just expect it, he yearned for it, he craved it. He desperately wanted to feel somebody with him.

He rolled over and stared through the darkness at the other side of the bed, the vacant spot next to him was colder than usual. He sighed heavily and took a deep breath in, pretending like there was a warm body next to him, the faint scent of vanilla and coconut were what he invented. It was a calming scent that made his nerves a little less frazzled on particularly stressful days, it was a good scent, one that made his heart ache a little more but his body ache just that much less.

He thought for sure he would be drunk, but for some reason he felt unaffected by the alcohol and he decided he should get some water, maybe that would help him sleep. He snuck out of his bedroom, making sure that the door didn't slam shut behind him and he made his way to the kitchen. There he poured himself a glass of water, bringing it to his lips to take a sip when he suddenly noticed a figure moving, directly in front of him. He choked on the water and spluttered it all over the figure.

He heard the familiar protest of Hongseok, who nearly yelped when the cold water hit his bare chest. Jinho was suddenly painfully aware of Hongseok's state of undress and he found his mouth dryer than before as he gulped down some of the water.

"Hyung, whyyy?" Hongseok whined.

"Sorry, you startled me," Jinho mumbled, feeling the heat that spread on his face.

"It's okay, what are you doing up though?"

"I wanted some water."

Hongseok pointed at the two empty soju bottles on the kitchen table. "Are those yours?" He asked. Through the dark, Jinho could barely make out the raised eyebrows and slightly judgmental expression on the younger's face.

"Well," Jinho grumbled. "Not only mine."

"Are you drunk?" Hongseok asked, stepping closer to take a deep sniff of the air around Jinho, as if he could smell the alcohol on him.

Before Jinho could reply, he noticed that he could physically feel Hongseok's presence, and not just in the usual way of being aware someone was nearby. This was different. All of his senses were alert, the hair on his skin seemed to stick up and he felt himself stiffen, his whole body was drawn to Hongseok's, almost like a magnet that he just barely managed to resist the pull of. He breathed deeply through his nose, his body suddenly relaxing some. Vanilla and coconut. The scent that Jinho had imagined to calm himself, it was Hongseok's scent. He wasn't sure how this solidly built young man managed to smell  _ so good _ , even having just come from bed, but he did and it drove Jinho wild.

"Hyung?" Hongseok waved a hand in front of the smaller's face. "You are drunk, aren't you?"

At some point, Jinho's eyes drifted shut and he breathed. "God, you smell good."

He didn't need to look to know that Hongseok had jolted in surprise, feeling the tall presence take a step back. "W-what?"

He wasn't drunk. He knew that much, but maybe he could pretend to be, for just one night. Just so his bed felt a little warmer for one night, he could pretend. Just so he could know what it was like for one night, he could pretend. Just so he could have him for one night, he could pretend. Just for one night, he could pretend.

He moved his small body flush against Hongseok's, pressing his nose into the bare chest in front of him. He was lucky that Hongseok slept shirtless, his body was glorious and he felt crazy just looking at it. He breathed in the scent, exhaling as his warm breath danced over the golden chest displayed in front of him. He wanted to kiss, he wanted to bite and lick and breath and just  _ touch _ Hongseok's skin, for however long he'd let him.

He felt the chest tremble against his nose, hearing Hongseok's small whimper before he sighed. "You're drunk, hyung."

Jinho's brain screamed,  _ No I'm not _ , but his mouth didn't speak, he didn't dare trust his words right now. Sometimes it was best not to talk, so he didn't, he simply placed a hand on Hongseok's chest, right next to his nose, then he pressed his lips against the skin, his bottom lip barely brushing against his nipple. He felt for a second that he might have gone too far, feeling Hongseok's body stiffen and he pulled away for half a second, eyes moving to meet the taller boy's.

Hongseok's eyes were narrowed and dark, almost angry, but it quickly became apparent that he wasn't angry. It was something much darker than anger and as he harshly grabbed Jinho's wrist, the mat-hyung felt that maybe he would like this dark feeling. He was dragged into his own bedroom, Hongseok closing the door securely behind him and turning to look at Jinho, he watched the small man squirm, standing next to the bed, rubbing his arm to chase away the goosebumps rising on his skin. 

"Look at you," Hongseok purred in a gruff voice that Jinho had never heard before. He swallowed, staring down at his small, beautiful hyung. He suddenly swept Jinho into his arms, throwing him down onto the bed, the small body bouncing when it hit the mattress. "God, just look at you."

The way Hongseok spoke made Jinho wonder, how long had he been waiting for this, as long as Jinho had? Or was he that desperate in just a short amount of time? Was he as intoxicated by Jinho as he was by Hongseok? Did he want this as badly? So many questions and no chance to ask them as Hongseok's fingers curled around Jinho's arms, pinning them to either side of his body. He leaned down, his nose pressing to Jinho's stomach, feeling the way his breath caught in his throat. The younger man's teeth hitched under the trim of Jinho's t-shirt, dragging it up to expose the soft skin underneath. He pressed a tender kiss to the stomach that quivered beneath him, the way it tightened as his lips touched it made him smile almost, how cute his hyung was.

Hongseok's eyes seemed to devour Jinho as he made his way up his chest, stopping to suck at his collarbone, leaving a sore patch of skin that would likely be a hickey come morning. He moved to his neck, biting at the flesh of his neck, the whimper that left Jinho's mouth seemed to encourage his oral ministrations.

Jinho was always more introverted than others, he liked to keep to himself, but something about the way Hongseok touched him made his mouth run nonstop.

"I've wanted this for so long, Seokkie, I can't tell you how much I want you. Sometimes it physically burns because I want you so bad, ugh I can't believe we're finally doing this, I've waited so long. I've been so patient, please for the love of god can't you hurry up," he rambled desperately, as Hongseok simply kissed his neck, feeling the smaller body beneath him begin to writhe impatiently.

As Hongseok moved to Jinho's mouth, he stopped, noticing the tongue that darted out to wet the awaiting lips. He wanted to kiss Jinho, he did, but now that he was poised above him, he could smell it. He remembered it. The alcohol that was on Jinho's breath seemed to snap Hongseok out of his lust ridden haze and he pulled off of Jinho, releasing his hands and sitting up. He looked down at the older boy, his t-shirt hitched up to show his stomach, his eyes opening slowly and his hands balled in little fists. He looked back at Hongseok, expectantly.

"No," the younger breathed suddenly. 

Jinho immediately let out a whine and opened his mouth to protest more, but Hongseok shook his head, adamant. "Hyung, no. I'm not doing this now, not while...not while you're drunk. This was a mistake. Let's just...forget it ever happened."

Hongseok was off the bed and out the door before Jinho could even sit up. He watched the bare back slip out of his room and close it tightly behind him, feeling his heart sink in his chest.

"I'm not drunk," he whispered to himself, the empty room, the cold bed and the faint scent of vanilla and coconut.

* * *

 

The second album was out, all of them having worked hard to finish it and finally releasing it. Their 100 day anniversary passed before they had time to think about it and they found themselves celebrating it without even noticing. Time seemed to slip by faster than they could keep up with it and they simply coasted through the days. Jinho quickly lost track of when he last slept or ate and he found himself just as exhausted as he always was, their days of rest and celebration seemed meaningless now, simply faint happy memories in the back of their minds.

Hongseok had avoided Jinho for almost two weeks after their late night encounter, the older pretending as if he didn't even remember it. It was painful, pretending as if it didn't exist, the moment that was almost perfect but ended bitterly. He had returned to a comfortable friendship with Hongseok, full of teasing and more touching than Jinho thought he could handle sometimes. Every one of Hongseok's platonic pats on his thigh or one of this casual backhugs made Jinho want to cry. He had been so desperate for Hongseok's touch, but when he actually received it, he felt his heart sink with pain.

They filmed their music video for 예쁨 and it was going through the editing process, it was just a matter of time before it was released. The usual excitement of a new video release was buzzing through the dorms as they finished practice, it was late on a Thursday afternoon, they were all sweaty and began lining up for the shower. As Jinho and Hwitaek, were the oldests, they knew that they would be the last to shower, so Jinho simply went to sit in his room and wait. He didn't mind waiting but by the time his turn came around, he could feel the sweat having dried on his skin, leaving it feeling stiff and uncomfortable. He grabbed his clothes and trudged past the other members, to climb inside the small shower. He knew that before long, Hwitaek would join him and as he felt the presence of the leader behind him, he felt pleased that he was right.

Continuing his washing, Jinho didn't bother to turn around, he respected Hwitaek's privacy and expected the same from the other. He went to grab the body soap when he caught a whiff of vanilla and coconut, he quickly turned around to see Hongseok standing behind him. He swallowed thickly and tried his best not to let his eyes wander, memories of Hongseok's firm nipple against his lip coming back to his mind. He felt his face burn as he slowly turned back to the wall, Hongseok hadn't even looked at him.

"I was expecting Hwitaek," Jinho felt the need to explain.

Hongseok made a noise of acknowledgment, scrubbing shampoo into his dark locks, before rinsing them out quickly. He seemed to be in a rush and Jinho felt guilty for a second, he'd left something awkward between them, he was sure of it. Why else would Hongseok be so eager to get out of the shower, with Jinho in it as well? 

_ Stupid Jinho, why did you have to force yourself on him, this never would have happened if you'd just kept your distance, if you'd remained friends like before _ , He mentally scolded himself. He hated this awkward air between them, he hated that he made Hongseok feel uncomfortable.

He scrubbed at his body with the loofa before stepping under the water and washing it away, he just wanted to leave so that Hongseok could wash in peace. He nearly jumped out of the shower, rushing for a towel. He glanced over his shoulder, feeling Hongseok's gaze on him as he wrapped the towel around his body. "I'll leave you alone now," Jinho muttered.

Hongseok simply nodded in response.

While Jinho stood in his room blow drying his hair, he recalled that night, however many months ago. It seemed like a lifetime ago and he'd nearly forgotten about it, but he didn't forget about the feelings that had built. He remembered that he'd ignored Shinwon and Yan An's naggings, but he also knew that they were right. He was in love with Hongseok. At first that phrasing seemed scary, he would tell himself that he was attracted to Hongseok, but the more time he spent with him, the more his eyes crinkled when he smiled and he gasped while laughing, the more he sang and danced, the more Jinho knew. He was in love with Hongseok.

He allowed himself to remember it all now, the way he'd felt Hongseok's chest and the way he'd been so desperate to touch him, the way Hongseok had dragged him to his room and thrown him onto the bed, the way he'd used his teeth to tug on his t-shirt and the way he'd kissed his neck. He so wanted him to kiss his mouth, he'd wanted it for a long time now, but at this rate it seemed impossible. He remembered how quickly Hongseok had pulled away and he remembered how much his heart had hurt all night long and for the following weeks. It'd dulled to a numb sort of pain, but it was still there, his heart still hurt.

He gazed into his mirror, his hair dry, but the dryer still running as he got lost in his thoughts. Why did he have to fall for Hongseok? He had had sex with several men before but not once had he felt like this, the cold nights when Jonghyun had rejected him, his heart hadn't hurt like this. Or when Chanyeol insisted that he wasn't interested in fooling around like that, he hadn't felt a lump in his throat while craving the other's presence. It had never been like this before, he had always been fine. But now...it was so different.

Unable to stop the flood of pain that his heart had been resisting, the numbness giving way to genuine hurt, he felt tears prick his eyes. Jinho had never been one to cry alone in his room over a boy, but he found himself doing it quite a lot recently. He sniffed and went to wipe his nose on his sleeve when a voice behind him made him jump.

"You might want to turn that off," Hongseok gestured to the hair dryer in Jinho's hands.

His thumb swiping over the power switch, Jinho locked eyes with Hongseok through the mirror, the tears coming now and dripping down his soft cheeks.

"Jinho-hyung," Hongseok's tone was purely soft as he approached the smaller man from behind, placing hands on his shoulders. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Jinho laughed, wiping his nose and flashing one of his shy grins that got him out of spats with their manager. He was well known for being cute and also for using it to get him out of sticky situations. 

"Don't lie, what's wrong?"

"Just..." Jinho's mind was racing, what could he say? _ I'm desperately in love with you and you want to pretend like we've never considered being anything more than friends _ . That was no good. How about  _ I really really want to fuck you, but I also have these gross boyfriend feelings for you and now I'm a blubbery mess because of them _ ? That wouldn't work either. He settled for: "Overworked, I guess."

Hongseok nodded as if he understood and he rubbed Jinho's shoulders as the older got ahold of himself, wiping away his tears and taking deep breaths until his chest stopped doing that awful hitching hiccupy thing when he tried to breathe. He thanked Hongseok for staying with him and for calming him down, masterfully hiding how fake his gratitude was. He wasn't grateful, he didn't want a shoulder rub from Hongseok. He wanted the younger to throw him on the bed again and finish what he started months ago, he wanted to grind their hips together and he wanted to be fucked so hard that dance practice made him want to die. He wanted all of that and more.

He watched Hongseok leave his room again, this time under less painful circumstances and as the door closed behind him, he practically throw himself onto the bed, in frustration. He couldn't believe that Yang Hongseok saw him cry and unknowingly over him nonetheless, how embarrassing. He quickly washed his face and wiped away his tears, before dressing in a long sleeve shirt, ripped jeans and a jacket that was buried in the back of his closet, he hadn't worn it in forever. It was tight and leather and had sleeves that came down past his hands. He slipped his feet into some black boots and he looked at himself in the mirror, he looked not unlike a gangster, but he was too small to be threatening in any way. 

He grabbed his phone and wallet and went in search of Yuto, he liked to guard himself with a tall companion, it felt less frightening being in the streets alone. Yuto was busy with his and Yan An's Korean lessons, so Jinho settled for the next most imposing person, Hyojong. The younger was in his room, thrown on the top bunk, either deep in thought or asleep, it was hard to tell.

Trying not to look at Hongseok on the bottom bunk, Jinho focused on Hyojong and chirped up. "Hyojong-ah, I'm going for a walk, wanna come?" he asked.

Hongseok seemed to perk up, but Hyojong was already clambering off of the bed. "Fine," he grumbled, tugging on some shoes. 

Jinho felt Hongseok's eyes on him the second he entered and still as he left, he knew that his outfit caught Hongseok's attention, which was the goal. He'd made sure to grab the more ripped of his ripped jeans, that exposed his slender muscular legs. He was actually a tiny bit embarrassed by the amount of thigh that was showing.

Hyojong was tugging on his white pullover that he'd been wearing for years and followed Jinho out of the room. "Where to, hyung?" he asked, running a hand through his dark hair.

"I don't know, I just wanted to walk."

"I would assume, we're not telling Hwitaek or any of our managers."

Jinho shot him a finger gun, "Correct."

The younger smirked. "Nice."

They put their masks on and walked out of the dorm with virtually no problem, before making their way down the ever growing darker street. The sun was starting to go down, although it was only 6pm, it was mid January and the days were so short now. The streets of Seoul were full later in the day, college students going shopping after school, average citizens just having come off their work shift and getting some last minute groceries before going home, couples were out holding hands and pointing into shop windows, maybe planning their future lives together.

The street lamps were bright and the lack of sun gave it a melancholy glow that made Jinho's heart ache. It seemed to be doing a lot of that recently. They walked past various stores, before Hyojong nudged him and motioned to a small juice shop and Jinho nodded in agreement. They quietly stepped into the juice store, Hyojong scanning the menu while Jinho poked mindlessly at the ground with the toe of his boot. "What sounds good?" Hyojong had asked and Jinho only shrugged, not feeling like making any decisions.

Hyojong ordered something and then directed Jinho to a corner booth, it was perhaps the one quiet spot in the shop, as there weren't a whole lot of seating options. When Hyojong disappeared to collect their juice, Jinho found himself staring out the window, his fingers drumming the table top. Why did Hongseok have to be so complicated? They had always been friends, ever since they first met during training, Jinho having just left SM and Hongseok coming from YG, two of the 'big three' companies, they both felt miserable for having failed at the previous companies, but both excited for their new opportunities at CUBE. They had discussed their mutual feelings and had bonded, quickly becoming inseparable. They felt that perhaps the trainers were relieved that they got along, as it kept them both in check, ensuring that they both arrived on time - Hongseok was never tardy whereas Jinho used to always be late, but Hongseok changed that.

"I got pineapple strawberry, is that okay?" Hyojong was asking as he returned, tapping a finger next to Jinho's and jolting the older out of his trance.

"Yes, that's fine," he nodded. He scooted down to make room for Hyojong, who seemed to have issues sitting across from people, he always preferred to sit right next to you on whatever bench or seat. Sometimes it was irritating, but in this case it was nice, he felt solid and reliable next to Jinho and he leaned against the younger, resting his head on his shoulder. "I'm lost, Dawnie."

Hyojong didn't blink, he simply nodded as if he was already aware of Jinho's predicament. He sipped down some of the juice before sliding it over to Jinho, making a hand motion that said 'Drink up'. He cleared his throat and turned to look down at the older, who had adjusted to lean against his hand, elbow propped on the tabletop.

"I don't like to assume, so I'm going to ask this," the way he spoke sounded wiser than Jinho felt right now, so he perked up and listened well. "Whom are you lost in? And don't pretend like it's not a whom."

Jinho sighed, "So, you know?"

"I don't like to assume, hyung."

A groan escaped his mouth and he nearly head butted the table as he slid down into his own arms, pushing the juice back towards Hyojong. "But you already know, so why are you being like this? Just...tell me what I should do."

Hyojong stared at him for a long time, sipping down the juice in front of him, his eyes boring into Jinho unfalteringly. "What you should do, is be careful, because the wrong move could hurt someone."

"Hongseok, you mean?"

"I meant you."

Jinho sighed, he shouldn't have assumed. "It already hurts," he grumbled.

Hyojong simply nodded in reply, passing over the juice again and studying Jinho as he took a sip. He hadn't liked the idea of bearing all to Hyojong, but he sometimes felt like the younger saw more than any of them, he may have come across as a little...crazy, on screen. And he definitely had his moments at the dorm where he seemed crazy to everyone, but he had an underlying wisdom that you had to pry out of him, unless you were pitiful, as Jinho currently was.

"So," Jinho sighed. "What do I do?"

A smirk appeared on Hyojong's thin lips, his eyes only just now darting away from Jinho to focus on the TV in the corner. He stayed like this for awhile, staring away from Jinho as if he didn't even notice him, it was quite irritating.

"My personal opinion?" He finally asked, after what felt like a lifetime. "Fuck him."

Jinho blinked in reply.  _ Did he mean that as in 'forget him'? Or...actually fuck him? _ He wasn't sure he wanted to ask and simply swallowed, leaning in to take a drink of juice. His throat felt dry despite the sweet drink and he motioned for Hyojong to finish it, having lost his appetite for it. He watched out the window as cars whizzed past, the sky had darkened to a dull navy and there was the familiar clouds of approaching rain. 

Listening to Hyojong slurp his juice, there was the sound of drops hitting the window that informed them that the rain had started and Jinho stared at the street that was becoming drenched quickly. It came slowly at first, but shortly turned into a downpour, Hyojong giving the window a dreading look, they both knew that they’d have to walk home in the rain.

As soon as the juice drink was empty, they threw the cup away and tugged their hoods over their heads, preparing to head out into the rain. They glanced at each other and stepped out, the cold weather hitting them harshly, they huddled closer and kept close together the whole way home. The beauty of their friendship was that they never felt pressed to talk, they were comfortable just walking in silence, their bodies leaning into each other as they tried to fight the weather.

When they reached the dorms, they were thoroughly soaked and tired and nearly crashed onto the couch, but as soon as Hwitaek saw them in their states, he dragged them away from the furniture. He shoved Hyojong into the room that he shared with Hongseok, telling the younger to make sure he changed into warm clothes. Holding onto Jinho’s hand, Hwitaek pulled him into his room where he pulled the space heater out of the closet.

“Take off your wet clothes,” he insisted, as he set up the heater.

“Hyojong’s changed, I’ll take care of Jinho-hyung,” Hongseok appeared at the door and Hwitaek nodded, muttering something about getting some tea started.

Jinho turned his back to Hongseok, thoughts still full of him as he tugged his wet jacket off and then tried to pull his long sleeve off, his arms getting trapped under the heavy wet material.

“Let me,” he heard the soft voice behind him as warm hands met his skin, gently brushing over his bare back and tugging on the shirt, pulling it off over his head. Jinho’s hair was wet and now sticking every which way, but Hongseok’s large hand rubbed over his hair and smoothed it out.

Jinho was practically frozen to the spot, painfully aware of the way Hongseok was hovering behind him, his warm hands coming to rest on the smaller boy’s shoulders. His thumbs gently dug into the skin there, massaging Jinho’s clammy skin. He could feel the warm breath on his skin, gracing over his shoulders and leaving a trickling warm feeling down his spine. He wanted to pull away, part of him knew that he should, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to stop this time, he couldn’t blame it on the alcohol this time.

Feeling the fingers that moved to brush up and down his spine, his heart lurched and a shiver tore through him, making him realize that he shouldn’t let Hongseok do this. He shouldn’t let him touch him like this, they both knew better by now, they both knew that nothing good would come out of this.

But oh god, did he  _ want  _ this. He began to take a step forwards, starting to pull away - This is a bad idea, his head shouted in the noisy silence of his thoughts - but he was stopped by a hand moving from his shoulder down to his chest, pulling him back. He stumbled in the direction the hand was pulling him and he felt his body press flush against Hongseok’s.

The hand on his chest slid farther down, the fingers brushing against his nipple, making him gasp softly. Hot breath hit his neck as Hongseok’s mouth latched onto his ear, sucking on it gently, the teeth scraping the outer edge. He bit back a moan and leaned into the firm touch, his body begging for more in the most painfully obvious way.

“Hongseok,” he breathed, his heart was pounding so hard he could feel it in his fingertips. He wanted to climb on top of Hongseok and kiss him senseless, he wanted to ride him until he fell apart in his hands. But something still held him back.

Hongseok shushed him, expecting him to protest. His other hand slid down from his shoulder to his waist, sliding across his bare stomach to grab the waistband of his jeans, using them to spin him around. His eyes locked with Jinho’s, who visibly shrunk under Hongseok’s gaze and he swiftly unbuttoned the soaked jeans.

“Take them off,” he said in a commanding tone that made Jinho’s legs quiver.

Slowly, but surely Jinho slid the pants down his legs, his now bare thighs were damp and clung together as he stepped out of his jeans and tossed them aside. As he looked up, he found himself face to face with Hongseok’s bare chest, his shirt discarded on the floor. He swallowed thickly and then looked up at Hongseok’s face.

“Hongseok, I-”

“No, shut up. I’ve wanted to do this for so long.”

Jinho felt some irritation grow in his chest, his expression turned almost icy and he raised an eyebrow at Hongseok. “Then why did you stop?”

Hongseok took a step back, “What do you mean?”

“All those months ago, we could have done this so long ago, why did you stop?”

“But you-”

“No, I wasn’t,” Jinho admitted. Finally, he got the truth off his chest, he had been holding it in for so long and was relieved to get it out. “I wasn’t drunk.”

“You said-”

“No, I didn’t. You said I was drunk.”

Hongseok’s hand clenched into a fist and his jaw locked. “Stop interru-”

Jinho shut up by pressing their mouths together, his hands sliding up into his hair, tugging on the dark locks. Hongseok groaned into his mouth, both of them were frustrated now and it came out in the kiss that turned almost violent. They chewed on each other’s lips, their tongues mingling and scraping against the other’s teeth.

A moan passed Hongseok’s throat into Jinho’s open mouth and he shoved him against the wall behind him, pressing his body against the smaller one. Jinho’s skin was on fire, the feeling of Hongseok’s bare chest pressed against his made him physically tremble. The rough hands that had pressed him against the wall slid down his side, stopping right under his butt, they hitched him up onto Hongseok’s hips, his legs coming to wrap around him.

Now entirely pinned between Hongseok and the wall, the reality of what was happening seemed to just now hit Jinho and a giddy feeling built in his chest.  _ Finally, _ He thought. He squirmed a bit in Hongseok’s hands, his tongue pressing against the top of the other’s mouth, his fingers scraping his scalp as they pushed through his hair.

Hongseok pressed gently against Jinho with his hips, his erection brushing the bottom of Jinho’s ass, his hands cupping the soft cheeks through his boxers. He felt his heart do a triple flip as he pulled away to breath, only to move down Jinho’s jaw, his tongue dragging lazily over the protruding bone. A groan tore through Jinho as he grinded his cock into Hongseok’s stomach, his mouth hanging open as heavy breaths spilled from his lips.

His arms were starting to tremble, holding the small yet surprisingly heavy figure and Hongseok carried him over to the bed and practically threw him back, Jinho scrambling for something to hold onto as he crashed into the blankets and pillows. He watched Hongseok turn and lock the door, stripping his pants off before approaching the bed.

“W-wait,” Jinho breathed, “we don’t have the right...stuff.”

Hongseok blinked at him and for a second Jinho wondered if he had never had sex before, did he not know the basics of protection? But then Hongseok bent down to his pants and pulled a small foil packet out of the back pocket and then dug around for a small bottle that he withdrew triumphantly.

“Do you just keep those on you?” Jinho frowned.

A laugh burst out of Hongseok and he shook his head. “I grabbed them before I came here. Well, they were given to me,” he explained, suddenly flushing red.

Jinho wanted to roll his eyes, he knew exactly who’d given them to him. Hyojong just had to get involved, didn’t he? Maybe he ought to thank the rapper later, he considered.

Hongseok reached over and grabbed Jinho’s leg, tugging him closer. “C’mere,” he insisted. Jinho scooted his butt down so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed, where Hongseok seemingly wanted him. Jinho was going to question how the younger wanted to proceed, but Hongseok apparently had it all planned as he pushed Jinho so his back met the bed.

Now lying down and feeling more exposed than he’d originally considered, Jinho moved his hands to cover...well anything, but Hongseok stopped him and shoved his hands away. His fingers pressed into the older’s hips and slid down to catch on the edge of his boxer shorts, pulling them down Jinho’s thighs, the older whimpered slightly and his hands tried to come up once more to cover himself.

“Stop,” Hongseok groaned, brushing his hands away again. His eyes moved to take in Jinho’s now fully nude body, his expression went from curiosity to pure lust and hunger and he leaned forwards to kiss Jinho deeply. “God, you’re gorgeous.”

The way he moaned the words made Jinho almost believe them, his stomach retracting and puffing out as he began to make flustered protests, but was caught off by another one of Hongseok’s breathtaking kisses, the way his lips pressed tight to Jinho’s and his tongue brushed against his teeth as he took Jinho’s cock in hand.

A tight grunt left Jinho’s mouth and his hands moved to clutch at Hongseok’s shoulders. He hadn't expected to get this hard, this fast, but before he knew it, his cock was heavy and leaking and he was gasping as Hongseok stroked it. His hips thrust up into the touches and Hongseok chuckled lightly.

"Okay, okay," he whispered as he moved his hand - much to Jinho's short lived dismay - quickly replacing it with his lips, kissing the tip of Jinho's cock before swiping his tongue over the slit.

He took Jinho's length in his mouth, he was surprised by Jinho's size, but he suspected that the older was still embarrassed about it. He let the male under him to adjust to the hot mouth wrapped around his cock and waited till Jinho squirmed a bit before he sucked gently. The beautiful moans leaving the older's mouth made him gleam with pride as he swiped his tongue around the cock, his teeth ever so slightly brushing the sensitive skin, feeling a grunt make Jinho jerk back, as if he was trying to pull away.

Hongseok rubbed his thumb against Jinho's thigh, a silent apology and a promise to make it better, he swirled his tongue around the cock and then gently pulled back before pushing forwards until the tip was almost touching the back of his throat. He paused here, blinking through the struggle of sucking off his best friend and he hummed a little, patting Jinho's butt gently.

Jinho seemed to take that as an initiative to gently thrust up into Hongseok’s mouth, trying to be careful, but Hongseok’s fingernails bit into his thigh and his hips jerked roughly, nearly choking the younger. “Shit, I’m sorry, baby,” he breathed, his fingers brushing into Hongseok’s hair.

The look Hongseok gave him told him that he was okay to continue, but there was something else there that Jinho didn’t recognize. He thrust again, feeling the way Hongseok’s lips tightened and shifted around his cock, leaving him breathless.

He waited for almost three minutes of Hongseok’s practically wrecking him, before he tugged on the younger’s hair. “Off,” he commanded, his voice soft. He sat up somewhat and Hongseok met him halfway, interlocking their lips, their breathing heavy and their moans tender as Hongseok covered Jinho’s body with his own. He licked into the older’s mouth, feeling the way his jaw trembled.

“Seokkie, please,” Jinho mumbled into his mouth. “Please...fuck me,” he swallowed desperately, feeling the way Hongseok breathed over his skin, the hungry smile on his face meeting Jinho’s hooded eyes.

“I’ve been waiting for you to say that,” Hongseok groaned, lifting up Jinho’s hips to pull him into a sitting position. His eyes scanned the older’s face, before he sat back to look at him. “How do you want it?” he asked, awkwardly.

Jinho considered, he’d imagined it so many times before, on his knees, legs wrapped around Hongseok’s waist, even against a wall one time, but the one that made his heart beat the fastest was riding Hongseok’s cock, feeling him quiver and tremble beneath his thighs. “I want to ride you,” he murmured, feeling slightly embarrassed, but the way Hongseok pressed his lips to his temple told him that he was comfortable with the idea. “I-If you don’t want me to..."

“No! I do,” Hongseok breathed against his cheek. “It sounds perfect.”

They adjust their positions, so that Hongseok was lying on his back and Jinho was on top. The older watched as Hongseok lifted his own hips and shimmied out of his underwear, unable to tear his eyes from the large member in front of him. He’d seen Hongseok completely naked once or twice before during trainee days and it’d taken him a long time to forget it, but he’d never seen him naked like this, all open and willing and eager. The thought of his large cock going inside of him, made him stop and consider if this was actually a good idea.

He grabbed the condom and lube that Hongseok had left at the side of the bed and he moved back to look at his awaiting partner. He ripped open the foil packet and pulled the condom out, looking over at Hongseok, before taking a second to hold it up to Hongseok’s dick. It might be a little small, he mentally noted. He handed the condom to a chuckling Hongseok and opened the small bottle, pouring a small amount onto his fingers.

Carefully, he slipped a well lubed finger inside of himself, something he hadn’t done in a very long time, he noticed. He gently worked one finger past the tight ring of muscle, before wiggling it around so he could slide another in, he slid them out a bit before pushing them farther in, a grunt escaping his lips as he worked himself open.

Hongseok was watching in mute admiration as Jinho fucked his fingers in and out of himself, the soft muscle of his stomach tightening and releasing with his effort. It was a strangely beautiful scene, but it was also one that Jinho seemed to have a lot of experience with, which Hongseok had never really considered before. He had never thought about Jinho’s sexual experiences, the idea of someone else fucking him made him want to shove Jinho down and claim him as his own, but he held back on these thoughts as Jinho moaned softly and nodded at Hongseok.

“Okay,” he said in a final tone, looking at the younger, who quickly lay back down.

Scooting closer and straddling his hips, Jinho stared at Hongseok, the golden expanse of skin beneath him drove him insane, he wanted to kiss every inch of his body, he wanted to touch and explore and feel Hongseok. The desire to do so made him sink a little too quickly down onto his cock, Hongseok bit back a groan and Jinho saw white dots before his eyes, but they only lasted a second and as he adjusted to the length inside of him, he felt slender fingers intertwine with his own.

Jinho clutched Hongseok’s hand with his own as he slowly rocked his hips, finding a comfortable rhythm to move his hips to, the vastness of Hongseok’s length inside of him made it difficult at first. It didn’t take long for Hongseok to be groaning and gasping as Jinho rode him, his free hand scraping down the older’s chest.

Their breaths were heavy and their groans painted the air as Jinho’s body moved with skill and precision, Hongseok’s hips bucking up into the smaller body. Their voices filling the room and the minimum space between them emptying it at the same time, each movement was mirrored in each other until they were gasping for air, the connection between them deeper than physical by this point.

Lifting his hips and slamming them back down as Hongseok thrust upwards, Jinho felt how close they both were. Just a few more thrusts and Jinho was grinding down on Hongseok’s cock as he came, painting their chests as the younger spilled inside of him.

They had waited too long for this, but it made the final moment of actually doing it, all the better. Their bodies collapsed together and their limbs intertwined as the beads of sweat spreading across their skin started to cool down, making their burning hot skin started to feel the cold air. Hongseok reached around Jinho and grabbed the blanket, tugging it over them. “Lemme clean you up,” he whispered.

“No, no,” Jinho moaned, pulling him back down next to him. “Just stay here for a little while longer.”

He had a hard time saying no to Jinho, he’d never been able to deny him and anyways, they could clean up later. For now, they just wanted to stay where they were, arms around each other, Jinho’s face pressed into Hongseok’s chest and the latter’s chin resting on the small head pressing into him. It was a comfortable position that Hongseok thought he could get used to, in fact he hoped for the opportunity to do it more often. He smiled to himself at the idea of making this a pattern.  
  
It would be a complicated pattern, but it was the pattern that mapped his skin when he closed his eyes, the pattern that he found his fingers tracing at night, it was a pattern that he could get lost in every time. It was a pattern that was shaped suspiciously like Jinho.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, thanks so much for reading! Lemme know what you think!  
> I'm always open for prompts  
> Thank you so much, love you guys! <3


End file.
